1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for parallel processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As resolutions of digital televisions (TVs) and smartphones increase, the amount of image data used for image processing has increased, and algorithms also have become more complicated. Thus, a large amount of data has to be simultaneously processed quickly in real-time. Accordingly, efficiently processing a kernel function or functions for image processing has become important.
A compiler of a processor that uses a very long instruction word (VLIW) or a coarse-grained array (CGA) structure degrades when the compiler considers memory dependency and thus performs conservative scheduling. Such a problem becomes serious when an unpredictable memory operation such as a pointer variable is scheduled.